


Bouquet of Lukanette Flowers: Drabbles & One-Shots

by shortkingbolin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami Swap, Light Angst, Lukanette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortkingbolin/pseuds/shortkingbolin
Summary: Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram: @vipernette





	1. Intro.

Hello! 

I wanted to do something new that's been on my mind this past week, to celebrate a special day for me! 

**What this is:**

  * Each chapter is named after a flower
  * The summary of each chapter is the flower's meaning
  * The chapter is either a drabble or a one-shot.
  * A thank you gift to everyone 

This is a thank you gift from me to you, because it's **one year** of writing fanfics for me (as of October 19th) and I thought I'd do something special, since my first fic was a Lukanette fic. Enjoy!

\- Bee


	2. white rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /meaning:/ a fresh start. a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE EATER SPOILERS
> 
> LAST CHANCE TO CLICK OUT: LOVE EATER SPOILERS

* * *

in a garden, in a bush of roses, she stood out above the rest. 

she was stained crimson and her alluring fragrance made its way around the garden, casting a spell of adoration and longing on everyone who entered the garden, for her.

there were some that wanted to see every petal plucked off her, for her to wither away.

there were some that wanted to scoop her up and take her home to place on their windows, but leave her there to wither.

there were some that admired her beauty, but remembered the thorns that would prick their fingers and make them bleed, and it scared them away.

marinette didn’t want any of that. 

she wanted to laugh, to cry, to be angry, to shout in frustration and sorrow. she wanted to smile and frown, and everything in between.

but it appeared the world had other plans for her.

everyone wanted a piece of her, to take home and keep in their pockets until the piece withered away.

she gladly gave them pieces of her petals, and slowly, she began to lose parts of herself.

she did not feel the joy she once felt, as with every piece she tore off, she had to be someone else, someone that did not allow her to be herself.

she had to play many roles in everyone’s lives.

a student. 

a daughter. 

a threat to an enemy she only saw when something huge was happening and being set into motion. but he was always in the background, hiding and setting out his violet butterflies to create chaos among the other flowers in the garden.

she was a friend to many.

a shoulder to cry on. an ear to lend for others to vent and she’d alleviate their pain and make it her own.

a hero that saved everyone weekly, if not daily. 

she was someone who had to be immune to withering at the hands of purple butterflies that roamed the garden, looking for their next prey, even if it came at the expense of bottling everything up.

she didn’t mind, though. it was for the good of paris, right? that’s all that mattered in the end, that paris was safe.

and when she was on her last petal, after losing master fu and a threat looming over her head, he presented her with a new rose.

he was white, devoid of any color, and he reminded marinette of a clean slate.

“you can be yourself with me.” he whispers as she breaks down.

he becomes her shoulder to cry on, offering it to her and she takes it.

she stains his petals red, but he doesn’t mind. it comes right off after a few seconds and marinette opens her eyes to see him clearly, as clearly as she can through her blurred vision from crying.

he’s concerned and he’s holding onto her, almost as if to keep her together because she can’t do it at the moment.

and she takes a whiff of his scent. 

his scent is that of fresh air, after your nose has been clogged and you get to breathe deeply and clearly for the first time in a long time.

it is that of a winter day, when the hot chocolate is ready and everyone’s gathering around, and it's stirring happy memories inside her.

he’s unlike anything she’s ever known and he offers her one of his own petals.

it’s the purest of white and he offers her a fresh start, a new beginning, where she can be herself and she curls his finger around the petal and holds his closed hands in hers.

“it’s not mine to take.” she responds and he wipes her tears away with the hand he frees and she leans into his touch. “not yet. i’m not ready.”

he’s soft and enveloping her last petal in his, humming a sweet melody against her forehead and healing all the spots where her petals had been plucked.

“when you’re ready, it’ll always be right here.” luka strokes her cheek softly with his thumb, “and i’ll be here when you are, thorns and petals and all. a new dawn.”

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of happy with how this came out? I tried my hand at a new form of writing that was something between poetry and @breeeliss's way of writing :)
> 
> It's something I enjoyed and hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
